


Sex and Nervousness

by diana_hawthorne (stsgirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsgirlie/pseuds/diana_hawthorne
Summary: An Albus and Minerva flavoured scene inspired by "The American President".





	Sex and Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N: This fic was based on a scene from "The American President", a phenomenal movie starring Annette Bening and Michael Douglas. I took most of the dialogue from the script. Unfortunately, I do not own "The American President."

“Minerva, do you know what your problem is?” Albus asked her.

“What’s my problem?” she shot back.

“Sex and nervousness.”

“Sex and nervousness is my problem,” she repeated, confused.

“Yes,” he answered, “last night when we were playing chess, I realised that many of the headmasters’ wives had probably played chess with them. And I’ll bet that none of them were nervous about having sex with their headmaster husbands. And you know why?” he continued.

“No, but I’m sure you’ll explain it to me,” she replied, amused at his earnest expression as he began to explain.

“I will. Because they weren’t headmasters when they met them. But that’s not the case here.”

“Ahh,” Minerva said.

“Do you see what I’m getting at?” Albus asked her.

“Yes, I do,” she told him. “May I use your bathroom for a moment?”

“Sure. It’s through there,” he gestured towards the slightly open door.

“I want to freshen up,” she told him by way of an explanation, before entering the bathroom and turning on the light.

“As you pass through, you’ll see a large closet on your left. And if you feel comfortable, hang up your cloak, and when you come back I’ll have the house-elves bring us a drink, we’ll sit on the couch, and then I will explain to you my plan,” he finished, walking over to the couch.

“You have a plan? Don’t make me wait,” she called from the bathroom.

“Okay, then. You’re attracted to me, but the idea of physical intimacy is uncomfortable because you only know me as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the Hero of the Wizarding world. It’s not always going to be that way, and the reason I know that is because there was a moment last night when you were with me and not with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I know what a big step that was for you. So, Minerva, I’m in no rush. Here’s my plan: we’re going to slow down. When you are comfortable, that’s when it will –” he stopped short as she walked back into the room, wearing nothing but his dressing gown.

“Per-perhaps I didn’t properly explain the fundamentals of the “slow down” plan,” he said as she minced her way over to him.

“You explained it perfectly,” she told him, putting her arms around his neck.

A moment passes before he asks her, “are you nervous?”

“No,” she replied immediately, and he knew that it was the truth.

“Good,” he told her, before beginning to ramble, “my nervousness exists on several levels. Number one, and this is in no particular order, I haven’t done this in a long time. Number two, any expectations you might have, due to the fact that I am…you know…” he trailed off.

“The most powerful wizard since Merlin?” she finished, chuckling slightly.

“Exactly. Thank you. Just so you remember that that is a magical distinction that comes with chance. I mean, if Aberforth had been born with my magical powers he’d be the Headmaster of Hogwarts right now instead of me. And number three…” he began, before Minerva cut him off.

“Albus,” she said softly, before pulling his head down and kissing him. He responded with the fervour and passion he had been keeping in check for so many years. Not breaking their kiss, he lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Barely passing through the doorway without colliding against the furniture or walls, they landed hard against the foot of the large bed. He pushed her back against the pillows and broke their kiss in order to look into her eyes as he undid the tie on the dressing gown Minerva had put on. She stilled his hands before he could fully expose her body to his gaze. Turning her face up to his own, he could not resist kissing her parted lips as she began to undo the buttons of his robe. Before long, she could no longer reach the few remaining buttons without breaking their embrace. Sensing the dilemma, Albus sat back and finished unbuttoning his robe before shedding it and rejoining Minerva. This time, when he went to open the dressing gown, she did not stop him, but pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Minerva wrapped her legs and arms around Albus in a tight embrace, causing him to moan before pulling her closer to him. His fingers found their way down to her crux and, as he began to finger her, she moaned in response.

“Gods, Albus!” she cried, wanting him inside her, unable to articulate the thought through the heat he was creating in her, let alone say them. He seemed to sense what she needed, and as their lips met yet again, he began to thrust within her. Minerva hooked her legs over his shoulders so that he could penetrate her even more deeply, and as he thrust harder and harder, they both grew closer to release.

Albus brought Minerva over the edge first, following moments later as she cried out his name. As they laid there, still locked in their embrace, Albus kissed the top of her head several times before lifting his hand to gently caress her cheek.

She opened her bright green eyes to look at him. “So, Albus, do you still think that sex and nervousness is my problem?”

He chuckled, the vibrations from his laughter spreading throughout her own body. “No, my dear, your problem in that category is completely resolved.” Looking into her eyes, he asked, half-seriously, “But did I live up to your expectations?”

“No,” she replied, quickly continuing when she saw his face fall, “you’ve exceeded even my wildest dreams and fantasies.”

With that last statement, his loving expression returned, a grin spreading across his face as she snuggled into his embrace. Problems resolved, they drifted off to sleep.  
END


End file.
